The Outsider
Character The Outsider is another mystery in the series, because no one knows where he came from he just came out of no where, and started doing evil. Its also unknown how The Outsider and Insider are able to defeat incredibly powerful people such as Ultra Rage Vileon and Galaxious Galaxion. The Outsider is a black ball with a top hat and a cane along with two eyes. It was revealed by Gymo and Raizo that The Outsider got his name from being outside of the actual multiverse, and that he actually came from the Dream Multiverse. Role in Weegee Chronicles The Outsider was a minor villain in season 1 where he fought with Weegee and Malleo, and then later fought with Vileon, and then teleported away once the heroes began to arrive. In season 2 The Outsider had a much bigger role in fact he's the main antagonist of the season. Right after the heroes fought Galaxion. The heroes sensed The Outsider and Insider, and after fighting them The Outsider sends them into The EU dimension. In which they continued their fight there, but The Insider got The Outsider to leave.(Off Screen) secretly this whole plan was planned by Sqeegee as well, and they were hoping that the heroes won't return, and that they've died from the people who lived there, but once they sensed the heroes come back into their own dimension. The Insider volunteered to kill them, but after The Insider failed The Outsider decided to open a portal to where the heroes were at, and once they come they would kill them. (On screen) Once the heroes came Sqeegee did most of the work fighting, but they did do a team attack on Galaxion since he was in his Galaxious form. As the fight continued The Insider became worried on The Outsiders safety since the fight was beginning to become more intense, and convinced for him and The Outsider to leave diching Sqeegee in the process. Although the heroes succeeded in killing Sqeegee, and followed The Insider and Outsider through the portal that he made which was still open. In there they continued their fight, but as the fight progressed The Outsider and Insider started to threaten the heroes with a special ability in which they claimed to kill them all in an instant. He then continued his fight with the heroes with The Insider helping him, but it was becoming clear they can't win so they fused to become The Neutral-Sider. All though it wasn't mastered so it wasn't at his full strength. The fusion then fought Dark Weegee and Hermin along with Full Power Galaxion and Niogee, but since their combined power is stronger then his they had the upper hand in the fight, but The Neutral-Sider saw this, and started to power up further into The Exerter, but in doing so shortened their time in the fusion, and defused shortly after. The Outsider sees his partner die he gained Deathly Enrage, and challenged Weegee to a duel, and they fought each other, but it was equal, and they ended up in a power beam struggle. The Outsider saw he was going nowhere in this fight so he broke his promise, and absorbed Dark Laneegee, Awesome Face, and Sanic's power, and started to fight all the heroes, but he was punched out of the portal. It was revealed later that The Outsider and Insider didn't even come from the multiverse everyone else lives in, and originated from the Dream Multiverse. Abilities The Outsider is a mystery, so he does have unique powers like basic ones along with his power to feed off of peoples anger which is very useful against Ultra Rage and Dark forms. The Outsider can shoot extremely powerful beams like ones that injured Malleo or the one that defeated Ultra Rage Vileon. The Outsider can also travel through universes just like Galaxion although The Outsider can make it a step further by traveling through entire dimensions. The Outsider can also freeze time, and knows a team attack that he, The Insider, and Sqeegee used. He also knows how to fuse with The Insider to become The Neutral-Sider. All though since it wasn't mastered it wasn't at its full strength. He also has an ability called "Deathly Enrage" an ability similar to Ultra Rage, but is not considered an actual form. Although the multiplier is far higher then Ultra Rage, and they have a limited time span to use it. As shown by Raizo, The Outsider in the Dream Multiverse will be far stronger then he usually is, and might have other abilities he wouldn't have access to in the heroes multiverse. Relationships * The Insider The Outsider's closest ally and partner is the Insider. The Insider usually does what ever he can to protect The Outsider usually trying to get The Outsider to leave fights once it starts to become too intense, and the plan to send the heroes away the planned it along with Sqeegee together. When The Insider died he later gained Deathly Enrage. * Sqeegee The Outsider is allies with Sqeegee, because some point during the Galaxion fight with the heroes. The Outsider and Insider met with Sqeegee, and discovered that they have the exact same enemies, so they decided to work together, and planned to send Weegee to a different dimension. Although later The Outsider and Insider decided that the fight between Dark Weegee and Final Sqeegee was becoming too intense, so they decided to leave. Which means that they've ditched Sqeegee. * Vileon The Outsider accidently tripped on Vileon, Vileon then wanted revenge on The Outsider, but since Vileon was using Ultra Rage. The Outsider then fed on Vileon's anger, and using the new energy of Vileon's anger he shot a massive blast at Vileon defeating him, but not killing him. * Galaxion The Outsider doesn't like Galaxion that much since Galaxion tried to interfere with his plan on killing Weegee since Galaxion attempted to attack Sqeegee, but The Outsider froze time, and The Outsider along with Sqeegee and The Insider did a team attack to weaken Galaxion. * Weegee The Outsider hates Weegee since Weegee attacked him after The Outsider told them that he was a villain. After that The Outsider became enemies with Weegee, and planned to send Weegee into a different dimension along with his friends. He also called out Weegee as a coward in their final fight, and dueled with him. * Malleo The Outsider hates Malleo just as much as he hates Weegee, because he and Weegee attacked him when he said to them that he's evil, but Malleo got mad at The Outsider, and started to fight him more alone, so after that The Outsider sends Malleo along with Weegee and the others into another dimension. * WC Heroes The Outsider hates all of the heroes, because they help Weegee on defeating him at first it was just Weegee and Malleo, but after season 1 it grew, so The Outsider sends them to a different dimension in hopes on killing them all, but they only seemed to grow even more than before. Eventually he and The Insider made a final stand inside a portal where they fused. He also broke his promise on not absorbing any powers in their final fight. Facts * The Outsider was one of the first characters designed in the series. * The Outsider's design was purposefully simple. He had a simple design, because it adds to his mystery factor, and he has lots of mystery. * He's actually connected to The Entity, but that won't be explained in a long time. * The Outsider's name has a meaning to it. That question was eventually solved in season 4, where Gymo and Raizo reveal that The Outsider got his name from being from outside the multiverse. * The Outsider became the main villain in season 2, because there wasn't any other villains that seemed to fit. Galaxion was already in a final battle, and as for Vileon and Zelos Red Star already had a plan for them in the future. * There's a possibility that The Outsider is still alive. Although if he is we don't plan yo use him in a long time. Category:Villains Category:Dream Multiverse Inhabitants Category:Characters